


Always Consult Your Transfiguration Teacher

by silly_duck



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: I think I got attached to these three, Ilvernmorny Transfer Student, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Minerva and Poppy are definitely friends, OC - Centric, Oneshot, Original Characters - Freeform, completely unrelated to everything else HP, magical mishaps, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 11:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_duck/pseuds/silly_duck
Summary: An idiot transfigures her arm into a boat.That's literally it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) So... This is my first time posting a fic here! Yay? It's shorter than I would have liked... I feel like I need to apologise for the true randomness and overall shittiness that this is, as well as for the summary (but... that can't be helped lmao). I have no clue what to do with the tags, so I apologise (again) if there's anything wrong with the tags?  
> 2) I firmly believe that there had been an exchange program between the magic schools for a decent about of time, but was cancelled for whatever reason, yadda yadda... Anyway, it was reinstated to improve magical relations and whatnot.  
> 3) This idea came up in a group chat with a few friends, we were talking about wizarding healthcare and how there's absolutely a "no questions asked" policy, my friend mentioned a "dumbass who managed to turn his arm into a boat," and I haven't been able to get the idea out of my head. So. Here we are.  
> 4) I think it's fairly obvious that I need to work on my writing, and, quite frankly, I need something to do other than schoolwork for 6 hours a day, so if there's anything you want written, hmu (this is my VERY roundabout way of saying that you should feel free to drop a request off in the comments or whatever <3)  
> 5) Oh! And, lastly, a big thank you to my friend for test-reading this, you're a babe <3

“… I don’t want to go to the hospital wing.”

“Well, we can’t exactly ignore… er... _this_.”

“Blimey, Grace, there’s an entire _barge_ where your arm should be, are you sure the hospital wing could fit you?”

It may have been a ~~MASSIVE~~ slight exaggeration to say that one Grace Greene had transfigured her entire arm into a barge, no, it was something more like a large canoe. Big enough to fit three, maybe four (or five, if you _really_ tried) people into it, and really, her arm was only transfigured from the middle of the bicep. Overall, it could have been worse. This didn’t stop the American witch from looking at her British friends with a look of horror/embarrassment/fear.

“What do we do?” She all-but-whispered in horror, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the professors noticed and owled (because they still use _owls_ in Britain) both of her parents, and Ilvernmorny. Hal and Ploutarch shrugged,

“We could shrink you and carry you to Madame Pomfrey?” Ploutarch offered.

“Transfigure it back?” Was Hal’s suggestion.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When three students were marched in by Minvera McGonagall, two, red-faced and panting, supporting a very, very large canoe, and the third trailing after, looking miserable, Poppy Pomfrey’s first thought was _‘I’m retiring,’_ the second thought, _‘It’s about time I saw an exchange student this year,’_ closely followed by _‘I haven’t seen Mr. Taylor in three weeks.’_ Instead of voicing these thoughts, she simply sighed and gestured toward the nearest bed, before sending another flying over to support the canoe-growth.

“Please don’t owl my parents or my school,” the girl blurted, once she had gravitated over to the bed, and her friends ( _Halcyon Lower_ , Poppy’s mind filled in as the girl always with Ploutarchos Taylor) had, rather unceremoniously, dumped the canoe on the adjacent. Nobody in this particular party seemed could figure out what was more uncomfortable- having an arm twisted from the shoulder and splayed out to the side, or having a canoe for an arm. Granted, only one member of this group had any experience with having a boat rather than an arm. Poppy busied herself rearranging the bedding, encouraging the girl to relax on the bed, so as to make her as comfortable as possible, given the circumstances, and floating different potions and materials over before sending them back to their respective shelves. Despite her hurrying around, she didn’t miss the eyebrow Minerva raised in response to the girl's request.

“Miss Greene, what reason would we have to owl Ilvernmorny?” The headmistress asked, her tone, to most, would seem to be barely-contained annoyance, but Poppy recognised it as barely-contained amusement. She turned around to hide the grin she was fighting. Canoe-girl said something under her breath, keeping her eyes downcast at the one hand in her lap, the other... Well, the other was a boat.

“Pardon?”

“She said that she feels like-” Hal started,

“Miss Lower, did I ask you?” Minerva turned back to Grace, still doing her best to feign disinterest/irritation, but Poppy noted her mask slipping.

“I’m… I’m a mess.” Grace stuttered, biting back tears, "I-I didn't mean to..." Ploutarchos reached out, as if to comfort her, but withdrew his hand as quickly as possible once he noticed the headmistress doing the exact same thing. Minerva took a seat on the very edge of the bed, hands folded in her lap, as she regarded Grace with a much gentler expression.

“Miss Greene, just in case you haven’t noticed, this is a school of magic, accidents happen, and Madame Pomfrey will have you out of here within the hour.” Poppy nodded mildly behind Minerva’s shoulder, having already made a plan to return the poor girl's arm to its normal state.

“A-and my parents?”

“They don’t tell,” Hal laughed, interrupting the conversation, she and Plutarch had been to the hospital wing enough to have become familiarised with the process. Her laughing was cut short with a sharp glare from the headmistress. Hal looked down, shuffling her feet, subdued.

“I think its best that Miss Lower and Mr. Taylor do exit,” Poppy piped up, noticing the growing discomfort of her newest charge, if the flush darkening on her skin and the increasing tremble in her lower lip was anything to go by. Bustling back over with a hot water bottle and a flask containing a sparkling blue… fluid?, she added “And Minerva, you’re always welcome, but-”

The headmistress simply waved her hand, “I know Poppy, I’ll be leaving as well,” She stood and indicated the doors to Hal and Ploutarchos, “After you,” She said, ignoring the protesting looks that the pair gave her and Poppy.

“See you later, mate,” Ploutarch muttered.

“Yeah, bye,” Hal grumbled as she was ushered out after Ploutarch. McGonagall hovered at the door for a second, ensuring that the pair was heading down the stairs and out of earshot before turning to Grace one last time,

“Miss Greene?” She called, a slight upturn at the corners of her mouth, “We have no reason to inform your parents of every small mistake you make. Now, next time you try to transfigure a fingernail clipping into a canoe to sail onto the lake with, do please consult your transfiguration professor.”

Grace could do nothing but nod.

Poppy furrowed her eyebrows as she readied her gear, resisting from stating that Grace had certainly transfigured more than a fingernail clipping.


End file.
